Il ballo d'inverno
by Angle87
Summary: Durante un ballo d'inverno tutte le proprie certezze vacilleranno e le insicurezze diventeranno solide ed importnati...


DA AUROR A BABBANI PRE – SAGA:

"**Il ballo d'inverno"**

_I personaggi di questa one-shot appartengono tutti alla scrittrice **J.K. Rowling** e a tutti coloro aventi diritti. I fatti narrati non sono mai avvenuti nella saga di** Harry Potter **(ahimè..) _

_Io li ho utilizzati solo ed esclusivamente per puro divertimento._

_Questo racconto è stato scritto senza alcuna intenzione di lucro, quindi, si ritiene che nessun diritto di copyright sia stato infranto._

_Questa storia è un prequel del mio racconto a puntate **"Da auror a Babbani",** sebbene alcuni ricordi non coincidano perfettamente con quanto riportato nei capitoli già pubblicati nella mia fanfiction. _

_Angéle_

_Beh... buona lettura!_

Ron Weasley percorreva silenzioso i corridoi della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts. Le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni neri della divisa e un'espressione abbattuta dipinta sul bel volto. Non riusciva a capire bene il motivo della sua esagerata tristezza.

Quello non era proprio il periodo migliore.

Le vacanza di Natale incombevano, i compiti più temibili erano già passati, gli allenamenti di Quidditch erano sempre più tranquilli. Ma, allora cos'era a tormentargli l'anima?!

Girò l'angolo trovandosi di fronte ad un gruppo consistente di ragazze del suo stesso corso, 7° anno.

Lo guardavano e parlottavano ammiccandogli.

Ma cosa diavolo avevano?!

Si sistemò meglio la sacca dei libri sulle spalle, leggermente più forti rispetto a qualche anno prima, e si avviò lentamente verso la biblioteca, dove lo attendeva, forse, la _causa principale_ dei suoi problemi.

Hermione Granger.

La ragazzina ricciolosa e saputella che per tanti anni aveva creduto essere la sua migliore amica. La bambina scontrosa e saccente che si era tramutata in un donna fin troppo attraente. Cosa diavolo aveva fatto in due anni a quella parte per diventare così... così... stramaledettamente bella!

I capelli ricci erano divenuti lunghi e morbidi, il suo corpicino minuto e delicato si era trasformato in qualcosa che poteva essere definita "alta carrozzeria", le sue gambe si erano allungate diventando snelle e affusolate, le sue labbra... Dio le labbra di Hermione, avevano una carica passionale inferiore a nessuno. Gli occhi color cioccolato erano così vivi ed intelligenti che ogni volta lo facevano sentire stupido ed inadeguato.

Perché doveva aver notato tutti quei cambiamenti nella personalità di Hermione Granger, che bisogna ricordare a tutti, era la sua migliore amica fino al quinto anno di Hogwarts?!

Si passò una mano tra i capelli mentre un piccolo "manifestino urlante", appeso nella bacheca accanto all'entrata in biblioteca continuava a ripetere.

-Vi ricordiamo che il 25 dicembre, si terrà nella Sala Grande, a partire dalle 21,00 il "ballo d'inverno" per tutti i diplomandi del corso del settimo anno. Vi preghiamo di partecipare accompagnati e vestiti elegantemente...-

Ron guardò furente il piccolo manifesto che continuava a sputacchiare parole e a ricordargli la cosa che più gli stava tartassando lo stomaco in quei giorni.

Il ballo d'inverno.

Occasione importantissima per il 7° anni di Hogwarts a cui tutti dovevano parteciparvi. Odiava dannatamente i balli e mai e poi mai, dopo il disastroso esperimento del 4°anno, avrebbe voluto ripetere l'esperienza.

Ma quello che più lo angosciava non era l'obbligo di partecipare al ricevimento. Quanto il _dovere morale_, di presentarsi accompagnato preferibilmente da una dama e non da... Harry! Odiava doverlo ammettere, ma era la prima volta in vita sua che si ritrovava con l'acqua alla gola senza via d'uscita.

Doveva obbligatoriamente trovare una dama almeno decente per il ballo. Cosa non del tutto facile per meglio definirla un'impresa a dir poco "titanica".

Raggiunse il tavolo dove sedeva di già Harry intento a stilare una lista su una lunga pergamena.

-Cosa diavolo combini, Potter?!-

Harry sussultò alla voce di Ron alle sua spalle. Rovesciò l'inchiostro nero sulla carta.

-RON!- abbaiò recuperando al volo la boccetta e tirando fuori la bacchetta.

Il rosso si sedette pesantemente sulla sedia accanto alla finestra. Appoggiò il capo sulla mano e fissò il suo amico.

-Lista delle ragazze?!- chiese all'improvviso notando un paio di cancellature rosse sulla pergamena.

Harry divenne porpora prima di asserire col capo. Guardando meglio, c'erano un bel po' di cancellature.

-Quante?!- domandò secco Ron appoggiando il viso su entrambe le mani.

Harry sollevò lo sguardo dalla pergamena.

-Quante?!- ripeté inarcando un sopraciglio. – Quante ho tentato di invitare o quante ci sono sulla lista?!-

Ron curvò le labbra carnose in un piccolo sorriso.

-Fa un po' tu...-

Harry si strinse nelle spalle mostrandogli la pergamena ripulita alla meglio con la bacchetta.

-Le cancellature sono tutte quelle a cui ho già chiesto... le altre sono ancora probabili obbiettivi...- spiegò Harry assumendo un cipiglio professionale.

Ron diede una rapida occhiata ai vari nomi. Con orrore notò che c'era anche quello di sua sorella.

-Ehi, l'hai chiesto anche a Ginny?!- Ron aveva le orecchie rosse e le labbra serrate.

Harry si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

-Tua sorella è pur sempre una ragazza carina...- spiegò riprendendosi in fretta la lista.

-Ti ha detto di no!- esclamò sconcertato iniziando a tirare fuori il libro di pozioni.

Harry asserì col capo senza alzare gli occhi. Di tutti i rifiuti, quello che l'aveva maggiormente ferito, era stato propio quello di Ginny, la sorellina di Ron. Sapeva che era una ragazza carina e che molti bramavano per un appuntamento con lei, ma che addirittura arrivasse a dimenticarsi di lui, Harry Potter, la sua prima cotta... era stato davvero un brutto colpo per il suo ego.

O forse perché aveva iniziato a notare che la piccola Weasley era venuta su a regola d'arte?!

Scrollò le spalle prima che l'eco di quella piccola vocina dentro di lui arrivasse alle orecchie fin troppo attente del fratello maggiore iper protettivo in antonomasia, Ronald Weasley.

Un rumore di passi svelti ed un respiro trafelato attirarono la loro attenzione.

Hermione Granger, la loro migliore amica, correva veloce verso di loro. Sulle piccole spalle portava ancora l'enorme quantità di libri che a stento, Ron o Harry, riuscivano a trasportare per più di due corridoi.

Ron ebbe un colpo al cuore quando la vide arrivare. Era davvero carina quel giorno. I lunghi capelli ricci ricadevano disordinatamente sulle spalle, le guance leggermente rosate e le labbra rosse per il freddo.

- Cos'hai Hermione?!- le chiese Harry notandola trafficare con una lettera ancora chiusa.

Ron posò l'attenzione sul foglio che aveva in mano. Cercò di riconoscere il mittente ma Hermione gesticolava troppo velocemente per riuscire ad afferrare il nome...

-Ho ricevuto una lettera. Ho dovuto fare una corsa fino in guferia... e con questo carico sulle spalle non è stato facilissimo!- spiegò in fretta aprendo finalmente la lettera.

I suoi occhi grandi ed espressivi correvano veloci sull'elegante grafia della pergamena giallognola.

Ron continuava a scrutarla cercando di capire le emozioni del suo bel viso.

-Di chi è?!- chiese tranquillamente Harry mettendo un momento giù la sua piuma.

Hermione mise giù la lettera, le guance rosse e le labbra socchiuse.

Guardò Harry e Ron.

- Victor, è stato invitato da Silente a presiedere il "ballo d'inverno"... mi ha invitata ad essere la sua dama...-

Quelle poche parole furono una bomba nucleare per l'intero organismo di Ron. Aprì e richiuse più volte la bocca prima di scrollare le spalle. L'incubo del 4° anno ritornava a farsi avanti. Non poteva! Avrebbe voluto invitarla lui, quel farabutto di Victor non gli aveva dato il tempo! Addirittura prenotarsi via lettera! Che meschino!

Afferrò con forza la piuma ed iniziò a scarabocchiare qualcosa sul suo tema di pozioni.

Harry aveva sorriso alla bruna passandole l'inchiostro nero.

-Gli risponderai di sì?!- le domandò tranquillo mangiucchiano la punta della penna.

Hermione guardò di sfuggita Ron che ostinava a mantenere lo sguardo furente sulla sua pergamena.

La bruna sospirò afferrando un foglio.

-Non credo io abbia altra scelta. Nessuno mi inviterà. Allora, è meglio accettare quello di Victor...-

Senza volerlo, Ron strinse la sua piuma tanto saldamente da spezzarla in due.

Il sonoro clap fece sussultare i suoi due amici.

-Continui a familiarizzare con il nemico!- esclamò Ron fissandola con i suoi occhi blue.

Hermione arrossì prima di sostenere il suo sguardo magnetico.

-Non è un nemico, Ron! Smettila di fare il bambino stupido!- lo rimbeccò Hermione ritornando a scrivere la sua pergamena di risposta.

-Io sarei il bambino stupido?! Qui l'unica_ stupida_ che crede di essere importante per_ Vicky _sei solo tu! Lui vuole solo arrivare ad Harry e per farlo usa te!- lo sfogo di Ron aveva attirato l'attenzione di molti presenti.

I grandi occhi di Hermione si erano riempiti di lacrime. Si morse le labbra per non permettersi di piangere davanti al suo migliore amico che aveva lasciato il tatto e le buone maniere rinchiuse nel dormitorio maschile.

-Forse hai ragione... l'unica stupida sono io. In fondo, chi potrebbe mai interessarsi di me. La secchiona-so-tutto-io Grifondoro!- esclamò la ragazza afferrando tutte le sue cose.

Harry lanciò un'occhiataccia a Ron prima di cercare di fermare Hermione.

-Aspetta, 'Mione! Ron non voleva dire nulla di quello che ha detto!-

La bruna lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

-Non tentare di difenderlo!- si caricò sulle spalle la sua borsa che arrivava a pesare quanto lei e a grandi passi, che facevano ondeggiare i suoi capelli, lasciò la biblioteca.

-Da uno a dieci quanto sei scemo, Ron?!- chiese Harry con rabbia. –aspetta non dirmelo! 10000!-

E prima che Ron potesse ribattere seguì la bruna fuori dalla stanza.

Il rosso rimase seduto alla sedia di legno. Il cuore pesante ed uno stranissimo sentimento che lo faceva rodere di rabbia. Non riusciva neanche a dispiacersi per le cattiverie che aveva detto alla sua migliore amica.

Draco Malfoy serrò forte gli occhi mentre le parole di suo padre gli rimbombavano nel cervello.

_-Alla fine della scuola riceverai il marchio nero, Draco! Sarà un bellissimo regalo di fine Hogwarts_!- gli aveva detto suo padre quella lontana mattina del primo settembre.

Doveva sentirsi elettrizzato. In fondo, il sogno di ogni Malfoy era diventare mangiamorte. Ma allora perché quella prospettiva non lo eccitava affatto?! Non aveva nessun interesse nel fare del male ai babbani o ai mezzosangue. Era divertente prenderli in giro a fare degli scherzi, ma arrivare ad ucciderli per il Signore Oscuro era un po' esagerato!

No, non si emozionava affatto.

Si girò su un fianco. Era sdraiato in cima alla torre di astronomia. Il suo posto preferito. Il sole iniziava a tramontare. La poca neve caduta era ancora appoggiata sulla cima degli alberi.

Sospirò rassegnato quando la porta di ferro si aprì di scatto.

La sua pace era finita.

Rimase sconcertato quando si accorse che una ragazza carica di libri correva fino ad appoggiarsi pesantemente sulla balaustra. Il respiro affannoso ed un paio di lacrime le rigavano le guance.

I lunghi capelli ricci furono un ulteriore conferma ai suoi sospetti.

Hermione Granger, meglio conosciuta come mezzosangue, stava piangendo disperata.

Non riuscì bene a capire il motivo ma vederla così triste e disperata lo fece sentire male. Chi poteva arrivare a tanto, _oltre lui_?! chi aveva il coraggio di fare piangere una ragazza, _oltre lui_?!

Scivolò silenzioso dal suo posto arrivando alle spalle di Hermione.

-Ehi, _mezzosangue._..- la voce strascicata di Draco fece sussultare la bruna.

Si girò con un'espressione che poteva significare solo una cosa: "gira al largo se non vuoi un' avana Kedavra in mezzo agli occhi!"

Malfoy si appoggiò sorridendo sornione sulla balaustra accanto a lei.

-Fammi indovinare... – iniziò lui portandosi una mano al mento.

Hermione sbruffò in risposta.

- San Potter... no, no... non sei la piccola Weasley.- Draco rifletté per un paio di secondi. –Certo, Lenticchia! Il tuo amore di sempre...-

Vide la bruna serrare i pugni e capì di aver centrato il problema.

-Perché non vai a rompere le scatole a Pansy?!- gli domandò sfidandolo con lo sguardo.

I suoi occhi grandi ed ambrati si fissarono prepotentemente in quelli freddi ed argentei di Malfoy.

Draco la scrutò.

Non se ne era mai accorto ma Hermione Granger aveva delle belle labbra piene.

La guardò ancora, con un ghigno disegnato sul bel volto.

-Mi diverte di più litigare e bisticciare con te...- le rivelò dandole uno buffetto sulla testolina boccolosa.

Hermione aprì e richiuse le labbra un paio di volte prima di guardarlo arrabbiata.

-Beh, io non mi diverto affatto!- esclamò inviperita voltandosi di scatto verso il cielo arancio.

Osservò le sua esile figura voltata e non poté evitare di arrossire notando le gambe della ragazza.

-Non serve distruggersi per il dispiacere... Non credo che quel ragazzo ti pagherà per essere stata triste una giornata intera...- le confidò portandosi le mani nelle tasche del mantello.

Hermione tremò di rabbia quando realizzò la veridicità di quelle parole.

-Uffa, Malfoy, mi va di essere triste! Non darò conto a te! Lasciami in pace!- abbaiò la bruna voltandosi di scatto a guardarlo.

Draco non si scompose.

-Fa come vuoi... ma secondo me l'unico modo in cui puoi far rodere Ronald Weasley è fargli vedere quanto te ne freghi di quello che ha detto!-

Hermione rimase basita prima di rispondere.

-La fai facile tu...- borbottò tornando a guardare il cielo sanguigno.

-Allora era Ronald Weasley/ lenticchia?!- chiese Draco iniziando a ridere.

Hermione si voltò. Gli occhi grandi ridotti a due fessure, le labbra serrate e l'espressione arrabbiata.

-Ma quanto ti odio, Malfoy!- sibilò il suo nome come fosse un insulto.

Lo guardò ancora furente prima di superarlo ed abbandonare la torre.

Di certo Draco Malfoy non avrebbe mai immaginato che presto si sarebbe perdutamente innamorato di quella _piccola, sporca Mezzosangue..._

Nei giorni che seguirono fino all'arrivo di Victor Krum e degli altri ospiti del ballo, Ron ed Hermione si rivolsero a stento la parola.

Sembravano molto presi dai loro compiti di prefetti. Dovevano decorare il castello, sgridare i bambini del primo e secondo anno, provvedere a scrivere i nomi dei ragazzi di Grifondoro che rimanevano ad Hogwarts e soprattutto erano impegnati a cercare di ignorarsi a vicenda, facendo finta che il partner dell'altro non era affatto l'oggetto dei propri pensieri lesionisti e malvagi.

-Puoi passarmi il sale, _Ronald_?!- la mattina della vigilia di Natale erano scesi tutti e tre insieme a fare colazione. Quel giorno sarebbero arrivati gli ultimi ospiti del castello tra cui Victor Krum.

L'umore di Ron era alquanto lugubre.

-Ron!- lo richiamò Hermione sfiorandogli una mano. Il rosso sussultò a quel contatto molto delicato.

Sbatté le palpebre perplesso prima di afferrare la saliera al suo fianco.

Hermione l'agguantò senza troppe cerimonie dopo aver proferito uno striminzito:

-Grazie...-

Ron aveva guardato nel vuoto prima di ritornare a giocherellare col suo porridge con un'aria ferita ed abbattuta.

-Oggi arriva, Vicky, sarai alquanto... _eccitata_!- esclamò all'improvviso il rosso facendo saltare sulla sedia Harry, intento a ricontrollare per la centesima volta la sua lista di ragazze.

Hermione si riprese inghiottendo il boccone di pane e marmellata che stava mangiucchiando con aria annoiata. Guardò dritto negli occhi il rosso e con un sorriso malizioso gli rispose.

-Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto!-

Ron incassò il colpo serrando forte la mascella. Strinse maggiormente la forchetta tra le sue dita e rispose.

-Sei proprio una stupida! Lui ti sfrutta!-

Hermione sorrise facendolo innervosire maggiormente.

-Può darsi... ma almeno e gentile ed educato nei miei confronti e non mi da sempre e continuamente della stupida solo perché frequento una tipo come te...-

Ron sentì il suo stomaco contorcersi per la rabbia che la sicurezza di Hermione gli stava dando.

-Fa come vuoi!- la liquidò continuando a mangiare la sua colazione. La bruna lo scrutò ancora, prima di imburrarsi un'altra fetta di pane.

Un leggero mormorio eccitato fece voltare i tre verso l'ingresso della sala grande.

Un folto gruppo di ragazze cianciava eccitato mentre passava davanti al bel Draco Malfoy.

-Io quello proprio non lo sopporto... e sinceramente non riesco a capire cosa ci trovino tutte quelle oche in un damerino come Draco Malfoy!- esclamò Ron cercando lo sguardo di Harry che asserì tranquillamente col capo.

-Invece, Malfoy è affascinante. Bisogna ammettere che è davvero un bel ragazzo!-esclamò Hermione ricevendo un'occhiataccia da parte di Ron.

-Dì un po'... ma hai dei gusti tremendi. Prima Krum poi Malfoy... bleah!- disse il rosso disgustandosi.

Hermione tirò fuori il giornale prima di rispondergli.

-Prendila come vuoi, Ronald. Ma Malfoy rimane comunque un bel ragazzo...- gli lanciò un'ultima occhiataccia prima di svanire come al solito dietro la copia della "Gazzetta del Profeta".

Ron gli fece il verso buttando giù un lungo sorso di succo di zucca.

-Ciao Granger...- la voce di Malfoy gli fece sputacchiare la bevanda.

Ron guardò torvo il biondo salutare tranquillamente Hermione chiamandola semplicemente per cognome senza utilizzare quello spregevole appellativo, gentilezza che non riservò ad Harry e Ron.

-San Potter... Lenticchia!- ridacchiò come un matto prima di svanire tra i Serpeverde seduti al tavolo.

Hermione aveva risposto al saluto del biondo con una semplice alzata di mano continuando a leggere il giornale.

-Da quando in qua sei solo "Granger", per lui?!- le chiese Ron puntellandosi sui gomiti e guardandola in faccia.

Hermione abbassò leggermente il giornale per poterlo guardare in viso.

-Non sono affari che ti riguardano...- gli sorrise maliziosamente prima di scomparire nuovamente dietro la "Gazzetta".

Ron sbuffò afferrando la sua borsa.

-Io vado Harry, ci vediamo più tardi _Granger_...- Ron utilizzò il cognome di Hermione con lo stesso tono di Malfoy.

Hermione non si scompose minimamente. Lo salutò con la stessa alzata di mano.

-Ron!- la voce trafelata di Lavanda Brown, la persona che Hermione meno sopportava tra le sue compagne Grifondoro, si fiondò sul rosso finendogli tra le braccia.

La bruna incurvò un sopraciglio a quella mossa.

-Ti volevo chiedere... se, beh, sì, se ti andrebbe di venire al ballo con me?!-

La forchetta di Hermione, che nel frattempo aveva riposto il giornale nella borsa ed aveva ripreso a giocherellare con i suoi cereali, cadde sul piattino che c'era sotto la grande tazza rossa, provocando un rumore stranamente assordante.

Ron si girò verso la bruna, il cui colorito, di solito roseo, era cambiato in uno che aveva tutte le tonalità del rosso. Le sorrise perfidamente.

Poggiò una mano grande sui capelli biondi di Lavanda e collocò l'attenzione sul suo viso.

-Ci vengo molto volentieri con te...- le rispose scompigliandole i capelli come tante volta aveva fatto con Hermione.

Quel gesto, che di solito era tutto per lei, la fece alquanto innervosire.

Lavanda squittì eccitata prima di issarsi sulla punta dei piedi e scoccare un sonoro bacio sulla guancia di Ron che inghiottì il vuoto.

Hermione si strappò quasi un ciuffo di capelli nel gesto di portarlo lontano dagli occhi.

Harry guardò la scena allibito.

Prese la lista delle ragazze e la stracciò in mille pezzi mentre Lavanda correva via. Ron lo guardò accigliato.

-Ti sei preso l'ultima ragazza libera...- sibilò Harry prima di alzarsi e dirigersi fuori per gli allenamenti di Quidditch.

-Scusa!- gli gridò dietro.

Hermione aveva ripreso il suo contegno.

-Spero ti divertirai con Lavanda-OCA-giuliva-Brown alla festa!- esordì caricandosi sulle spalle la grande quantità di libri.

Ron incrociò le braccia sul petto.

-Perché devi sempre offendere?!- le chiese mettendosi a tracolla la borsa.

Hermione fece uno strano rumore col naso.

-Mi dispiace, Ron! Ma quello che offende sempre tutti sei solo tu!- così dicendo gli scoccò un'ultima occhiataccia prima di correre fuori dalla sala grande.

Ron sbuffò, prima di seguirla fuori dalla sala.

Draco Malfoy continuava a tenere gli occhi sulla tavolata quasi deserta dei Grifondoro. Più precisamente sulle spalle minute della bella Granger.

Aveva notato la leggera tensione che si era creata tra lei e Ron e stranamente gli dispiacque un po' per la povera bruna.

Stava guardando ancora la i capelli boccolosi di Hermione quando una voce noiosa e petulante lo richiamò.

-Draco...- la piccola bruna Serpeverde, meglio conosciuta come Pansy Parkinson, si era seduta di fronte al biondino sorridendogli civettuola.

Draco sbruffò portando di malavoglia la sua attenzione sul viso minuto e carino della sua compagna.

-Dimmi, Pansy...- le disse educatamente.

La brunetta inghiottì il vuoto prima di passarsi una ciocca corvina dietro le orecchie.

-Ti piacerebbe venire con me al ballo?!- domandò all'improvviso diventando rosa.

Draco si passò una mano tra i capelli cercando in fretta una scusa da propinare alla ragazza.

-Io ecco...-

Gli occhi scuri di Parkinson brillarono di lacrime. Malfoy si sentì quasi un mostro. Sospirò tristemente prima di risponderle.

-Va bene... verrò con te!- sussurrò lugubre .

Pansy sorrise illuminandosi.

-Che bello allora ci vediamo alle 20,50 nella sala Comune! Beh, io vado!- gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte prima di correre fuori dalla sala grande.

Draco guardò immediatamente verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro.

Hermione era sparita.

Ron spalancò e richiuse più volte la bocca prima di realizzare quello che stava guardando.

Hermione gli aveva gridato qualcosa, prima di guardare oltre la sua spalle e rimanere di stucco.

L'aveva vista correre velocemente verso la porta d'ingresso del castello. Si era voltato giusto in tempo per vederla letteralmente saltare tra le braccia di Victor Krum.

Le mani del bulgaro viaggiavano veloci tra i capelli morbidi e mossi della bruna. Quelle dita callose si muovevano seducentemente sulla schiena e sulla vita sottile di Hermione.

Ron aveva serrato forte la mascella prima di pensare che se quelle mani fossero andate un altro po' verso il basso gliele avrebbe spezzate. Fortunatamente la bruna si distaccò velocemente.

- Victor!- esclamò Hermione sorridendo. Ron la incenerì con lo sguardo.

- Hirmiun! – disse il bruno strapazzandole i capelli. Il rosso sentì una fitta di gelosia invadergli il cuore. Solo lui poteva prendersi certe confidenze con Hermione. In fondo, la conosceva da così tanto tempo.

-Sei difentata molto più bella...- gli sentì dire.

"Che gentiluomo. Non ci voleva certo lui per capire che Hermione è diventata bella!" pensò Ron avvicinandosi alla coppia.

Hermione si voltò quando sentì i passi di Ron dietro di lei.

-Ronald!- esclamò Victor allungando una mano verso di lui. Il rosso la strinse così saldamente che Hermione poté sentire le dita di Victor scricchiolare sotto quella morsa. Immediatamente lanciò un'occhiataccia al rosso.

-Bella stretta!- esclamò il bulgaro ridendo.

Ron sorrise furbescamente. Posò una mano sulla spalla della bruna attirandola un po' verso di sé. Hermione non se ne accorse.

-Allora, come mai Silente ti ha invitato a questo ballo?!- chiese Ron ricevendo in risposta un'occhiata della bruna.

Victor si strinse nelle spalle.

-Non sono qui per puro piacere di rifedere Hirmiun, sono in qualità di rappresentante della sqvadra in cui laforo. Ci sono un sacco di brafi giocatori di Qvidditch ad Hogvarts...-

Ron si inumidì le labbra.

-Ma davvero?!- chiese sorridendo beffardo.

Hermione gli pestò un piede.

-Scusaci, Ron... ma adesso Victor ed io dobbiamo andare.-

La bruna lo guardò ancora male prima di prendere sotto braccio il bulgaro e svanire su per le grandi scale dell'ingresso.

Harry sistemò meglio il suo libro di pozioni. Era seduto davanti il caminetto le gambe incrociate e l'espressione arrabbiata.

Non riusciva ancora a crederci a quello che aveva visto quella mattina.

Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora provare la bruciante sensazione di gelosia che gli aveva attanagliato il cuore.

Era arrivato prima al campo, sperando di poter restare un momento da solo con i suoi pensieri. Aveva girato per un po' nei grandi spogliatoi di Hogwarts prima che scorgesse dietro i robusti armadietti di ferro due figure intrecciate.

La_ piccola_ Ginny Weasley si stava tranquillante baciando con il suo fidanzato di sempre, o meglio conosciuto come, Dean Thomas.

Harry aveva visto le abili mani del bruno scivolare seducentemente sulla gamba snella e liscia della rossa. Massaggiarla languidamente per poi sparire più su, sotto la sua maglia.

Aveva scorto Ginny mordersi le labbra prima di non riuscire più a sopportare la vista di quello... _scempio_.

Per quale motivo l'aveva presa tanto male?! In fondo, Ginny era una ragazza non più tanto bambina... anche lei aveva raggiunto la veneranda età di 16 ½ . Poteva tranquillamente decidere di baciare a _quel modo_ il suo ragazzo. In effetti, _Dean era il suo ragazzo_.

Ma, allora, perché non vedeva l'ora di poter raccontare l'avvenimento a Ron, sperando che il rosso avrebbe dato di matto, e l'avesse costretto a picchiare al suo posto il loro _grande amico_ Dean?!

In fondo, era quello che più desiderava... voleva strangolare il caro, vecchio Thomas e staccargli, ad una ad una, quelle dita che avevano _osato _palpeggiare le parti più nascoste dell'aggraziato fisico di Virginia.

Sentì le sue guance andare a fuoco quando si accorse che in fondo aveva notato con un certo interesse la biancheria intima che si intravedeva dalla camicia e dalla gonna aggrinzite e fuori posto della rossa.

Si schiaffeggiò mentalmente quando si rese conto di aver provato una fitta d'invidia nei confronti di Dean che poteva assaporare liberamente quelle labbra rosse e ben disegnate di Virginia.

Appoggiò stancamente la testa al bordo del divano. Non era invidia quella che provava. Era gelosia. Gelosia pura che scaturiva da qualcosa che neanche lui riusciva a spiegarselo. Era qualcosa che sentiva per Ginny da quel 1 settembre, di quell'anno, in cui l'aveva rivista dopo tanto e aveva finalmente realizzato di quanto in realtà la piccola Weasley non fosse più tanto piccola ed indifesa.

Si portò le mani agli occhi affondando nei polmoni una risata liberatoria che tentava di liberarsi.

Delle dita morbide e fresche si appoggiarono sulle sue.

-Stanco di cercare una dama?!- la voce squillante di Ginny invase l'ambiente della sala comune stranamente silenzioso.

Sentì il leggero profumo di ciliegia matura riempire lentamente la zona in cui si trovavano. Si voltò velocemente. Gli occhi azzurri ed intelligenti di Ginny brillavano di semplicità e dolcezza.

I lunghi capelli rossi ricadevano placidamente sulle piccole spalle facendo un netto contrasto con il nero della divisa. La luce del fuoco lambiva dolcemente i tratti somatici della giovane facendola sembrare ancora più bella.

Harry divenne rosso.

-No, ci ho rinunciato...- sospirò facendole spazio sulla piccola poltrona. Virginia si accomodò senza tante storie.

-Come mai?!- gli chiese accavallando le gambe in un modo così naturale ed elegante che fece rizzare i capelli sulla testa del bruno.

Harry si allentò il nodo alla cravatta.

-Tuo fratello si è preso l'ultima ragazza libera della mia lista...-

Ginny sorrise sprofondando stancamente nella poltrona. Lo guardò maliziosa prima di rispondergli.

-Il grande Harry Potter ci andrà da solo?!-

Il bruno arrossì, prima di sprofondare allo stesso livello di Virginia. Prese tra le dita una lunga ciocca di capelli ramati iniziando a giocherellarci.

-Sì- disse secco senza alcuna espressione.

Virginia si girò verso di lui. Mise le mani sotto il suo orecchio a mo di cuscino portandosi le gambe più vicine al petto.

-Mi dispiace...- gli sussurrò continuando a guardare Harry giocherellare con la sua ciocca rossa.

Il bruno sollevò le spalle.

-Capita...-

Ginny rise. Una risata limpida e cristallina che riempì il cuore di Harry.

-Cosa c'è da ridere?!- le chiese falsamente offeso mentre le toccava il naso leggermente ricoperto di efelidi. Ginny lo mosse come se fosse un coniglio.

Harry sghignazzò a sua volta.

-Sembri davvero un bellissimo coniglietto rosso...- le disse girandosi verso di lei.

-Grazie, molto gentile...-

Harry la fissò negli occhi prima di risponderle.

-Ma ti pare...-

Ginny gli accarezzò una guancia. Si issò sulla schiena e gliela baciò.

-Se avessi voglia di ballare con me... potrei farti questo onore, domani, al ballo-

Harry sorrise prima di chinarsi leggermente a baciarle la fronte candida.

-Ne sarei lusingato...-

Ginny rise. Si stiracchiò e si alzò dal divano. Harry sentì di già il vuoto lasciato.

-Io vado a letto, Potter... sono un po' stanca! Sei stato tremendo oggi agli allenamenti...- gli disse voltandosi all'improvviso per guardarlo. Gli occhioni azzurri letteralmente scandalizzati ed offesi.

Harry le sorrise sornione.

-Sempre felice di essere il capitano...-

Quella mattina Ron ed Harry furono svegliati dai piccoli strilletti eccitati dei loro compagni di stanza.

-Ragazzi io adoro il Natale!- disse Dean mentre portava sul suo letto i vari pacchetti che aveva ricevuto.

Harry lo guardò ma non gli sorrise come al solito. Era ancora arrabbiato per quello che aveva visto. Diede una gomitata a Ron per indicare il grosso gatto di Hermione che si stava intrufolando silenziosamente nella loro stanza. Portava sulla groppa un paio di pacchetti incartati.

-Ha usato Grattastinchi per mandarci i regali?!- domandò Ron prendendo tra le braccia il grosso animale peloso.

-Lo sai come è fatta. Avrà scoperto che sono gli elfi domestici a pensare alla distribuzione dei regali e non avrà voluto gravare su di loro...-

L'intero dormitorio maschile sogghignò silenzioso riconoscendo la veridicità delle parole del capitano di Quidditch.

-Buono, buono...- ripeteva Ron a Grattastinchi cercando di afferrare la sua bacchetta sul comodino. Hermione aveva legato i pacchi sulla schiena del micio usando un incantesimo particolare.

-Finite incantate...-disse il rosso riuscendo finalmente a liberare il gatto dal piccolo peso.

Lanciò un pacco ad Harry e notò con immenso piacere che non erano libri come al solito.

Scartò veloce il suo regalo. Era davvero curioso.

Un piccolo animale di pezza che ricordava molto Grattastinchi aveva una grande R disegnata sul petto. Il piccolo biglietto era stato scritto dalla bella ed elegante grafia di Hermione.

_Caro Ron,_

_Spero che quest'anno non avrai nulla da ridire sul regalo che ho fatto a te e a Harry._

_Questi peluche li ho fatti io, e, se guardate al loro interno, troverete qualcosa d'interessante. _

_Buon Natale_

_Con grande affetto _

'_Mione_

_p.s._

_schiacciagli la pancia _

Ron prese tra le mani il piccolo, ma stranamente carino, pupazzo. Pressò leggermente sul pancino morbido dell'animaletto ed immediatamente la voce di Hermione riempì il dormitorio.

Harry, Dean, Neville e Seamus si voltarono a guardarlo.

_-Ciao Ron, spero che il mio incantesimo funzioni. Buon Natale e ricordati che, anche se spesso litighiamo, ti voglio bene...-_

Le orecchie di Ron si surriscaldarono assumendo un'accesa colorazione rossa.

Il cuore iniziò a battergli forte mentre rumorosamente inghiottiva il vuoto.

Hermione gli voleva bene.

Era davvero bello esserne sicuro.

Harry rise mentre la stessa identica frase fuoriusciva dal suo personalissimo animale di pezza che assomigliava parecchio ad un maialino con le corna.

Ron scrutò all'interno del suo leone arancio e immediatamente il suo cuore si fermò.

-Ha-Harry...-balbettò estraendo un pezzetto di carta plastificato.

Il bruno lo raggiunse di corsa stringendo nel pugno il _suo_ pezzetto di carta.

-Ron!! Sono quello che penso io?!- chiese Harry prendendo il quadratino lucido dalle mani tremanti del rosso.

-i biglietti della finale di Quidditch! Cannoni di Chuddley vs Blue Tornado! E' un evento storico Harry! E noi ci saremo...-

Harry si portò il biglietto alle labbra.

-Ti adoro Hermione...- disse scherzosamente contro la carta del biglietto.

-Io la amo!- esclamò il rosso.

Chissà per quale motivo quella frase del Rosso non trovò la stessa accoglienza di quella di Harry. Nessuno ridacchiò.

Ron li ignorò.

Posizionò il suo biglietto nel piccolo animaletto di pezza e lo appoggiò in bella vista sul suo comodino.

Harry lo guardò divertito prima di correre a scartare gli altri regali.

Ron rimase a fissare ancora per un po' quell'animaletto e non poté fare a meno di pensare che quel regalo, anche senza i biglietti della partita, era stato il più bello della sua vita.

-_Ti voglio bene, Ron...-_

Il rosso sorrise prima di sussurrare a se stesso.

-Ti voglio bene anch'io 'Mione, tanto...-

Quella mattina a colazione Ron fu molto più gentile nei confronti di Hermione. Riuscirono a fare perfino una conversazione senza terminarla con il gridare.

-In cosa ti maschererai?- chiese Harry ad alla bruna mentre sistemava ordinatamente i suoi libri nella borsa.

Hermione alzò il capo sorridendo. Si portò una ciocca ricciuta lontano dagli occhi e fece una linguaccia bambinesca al ragazzo.

-Sorpresa...-

Harry e Ron si guardarono.

-Perché non ce lo vuoi dire?!- chiese il rosso sporgendosi leggermente sul tavolo.

Hermione lo fissò negli occhi. Ron rabbrividì.

-Perché voglio che sia una sorpresa... non credo mi riconoscerete...- sogghignò contenta prima di alzarsi.

-Un momento!- la bloccò il rosso trattenendolo per un polso sottile.

Hermione si accigliò.

-Che c'è?!-

Ron le sorrise dolcemente e lei sentì il suo cuore saltare, all'improvviso.

-Grazie per i biglietti... sei stata davvero eccezionale! Ma come hai fatto?! Sono praticamente introvabili...- le disse Weasley fissandola contento.

-Sì, grazie 'Mione...- aggiunse Harry.

Hermione sorrise issandosi sulle spalle la borsa carica di libri.

-Se ti dicessi da dove arrivano, poi, non li vorresti più...-

Fu il turno di Ron per accigliarsi.

Hermione si divincolò gentilmente dalla sua leggera presa.

-Ora devo andare a prepararmi...- si avviò verso la scala del dormitorio femminile, ma prima di svanirci, si fermò e corse, di nuovo, verso il tavolo dove erano seduti ancora i due ragazzi.

-Grazie del braccialetto... è davvero molto bello...- si tirò su la manica della divisa mostrando ad entrambi il delicatissimo ornamento d'argento. Tintinnavano, appese, tre iniziali ed una bella farfalla.

Ron ed Harry le sorrisero. Hermione divenne porpora notando lo sguardo del rosso indugiare sulla sua figura.

-Beh, devo proprio andare...-

Si voltò velocemente e corse verso le scale del dormitorio femminile.

-Ma quanto ci vuole ad una ragazza per prepararsi?!- domandò per la centesima volta Ron stropicciandosi i capelli. In quel momento, in cui li desiderava completamente folli e disordinati, ricadevano docilmente sugli occhi.

-Li odio questi capelli...- sibilò lanciando un'occhiata la piccolo specchio appeso nella sala comune.

Harry sorrise mentre silenziosamente rifletteva sui suoi sentimenti. Non riusciva ancora a ben capire cosa provava per Ginny. L'aveva sempre vista così dolce ed indifesa. La sorellina che non aveva mai avuto. Ed in quel momento tutto quello che riusciva a pensare su Ginny era quanto fosse cresciuta e quanto fosse diventata bella.

Sospirò riportando la sua attenzione sul suo rosso amico. Anche lui non doveva passarsela bene. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che era stracotto di Hermione eppure, come lui, era costretto ad andare al ballo con un'altra ragazza.

Beh, almeno lui una ragazza l'aveva trovata...

-Che ore sono ?!- chiese ancora Ron aggiustandosi la manica del vestito nuovo che Fred e George gli avevano regalato quel Natale. Da quando Harry aveva chiesto di regalargli un vestito nuovo con un po' di soldi della vincita del torneo "Tre maghi", Fred e George, continuavano a proporgli sempre lo stesso articolo come dono natalizio.

Harry sbruffò appoggiandosi blandamente sul divano.

-Le 20,56... ne un minuto in più ne un minuto in meno dell'ultima volta che me lo hai chiesto, cioè un secondo fa...-

Ron lo guardò accigliato prima di fargli un'altra domanda.

-A che ora inizia il ballo?!-

Harry si portò le mani al volto in un vano tentativo di affogarci.

-Sempre alla stessa ora: 21,00-

Ron rimase in silenzio per un po' continuando a guardare verso le scale del dormitorio femminile. La sala grande si svuotata. Erano rimasti giusto altri pochissimi cavalieri in attesa delle loro dame.

Dean (con sommo piacere di Harry), Neville, Colin, Ron ed Harry (che teneva compagnia al suo migliore amico visto che lui non aveva trovato nessuna dama...).

Ron guardò per la centesima volta nella direzione del dormitorio femminile.

All'improvviso, un rumore ovattato di tacchi riempì la stranamente silenziosa sala.

Una stoffa chiara e pregiata si intravide prima che la figura minuta ed elegante si mostrasse in tutta la sua bellezza.

I lunghi capelli ricci erano stati lasciati morbidi sulle spalle minute, una coroncina luminosa risplendeva nel marrone dei boccoli, il volto, dai lineamenti dolci e delicati, emanava luce grazie ai piccoli brillantini che erano stati applicati sulle guance e sotto gli occhi cioccolato. Le labbra carnose erano lucide.

Il vestito chiaro e di una raffinatissima stoffa, fasciava perfettamente i fianchi ormai di una donna, lasciando intravedere perfettamente le lunghe gambe affusolate.

A terminare l'opera la graziosa fanciulla portava sulle spalle delle ali fatte di un materiale che sembrava quasi impalpabile.

Ron ed Harry sbatterono le palpebre. Chi poteva essere quella ragazza?!

La giovane fata sorrise dolcemente verso i ragazzi seduti vicini al fuoco. Si avvicinò velocemente salutandoli con un movimento della mano he rivelò un braccialetto inconfondibile tintinnare al suo esile polso.

-Ha-Harry...- balbettò incredulo il rosso mentre la ragazza si fermava davanti a loro.

Dean chiuse la bocca con un sonoro schioppo.

-Hermione?!- disse alzandosi in piedi.

Ron ed Harry gli lanciarono un'occhiata furente.

Neville e Colin continuavano ad osservarla come se fosse un fantasma.

-Hermione ma sei davvero bellissima...- continuò Dean girandole intorno.

Ron serrò i pugni.

- E' vero 'Mione... sei meravigliosa...- Harry le sorrise incoraggiante mentre notò il suo sguardo cioccolato indugiare sul viso del rosso che non aveva fatto una piega.

Tutti si voltarono verso Ron. Il ragazzo si alzò e si parò davanti alla bruna che indietreggiò impercettibilmente. L'odore di Ron le stava invadendo i polmoni e mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto che lui l'avesse invitata prima di Victor.

-Sei carina...sta sera...- riuscì a pronunciare prima di diventare rosso in zona orecchie.

Sembrava che tutti i ragazzi si fossero morsi la lingua al suo posto. Nessuno riusciva a parlare. Avevano tutti gli occhi puntati sul viso di Hermione che in quel momento aveva abbassato il capo. I boccoli erano scesi sulla faccia celandogliela.

Lo sguardo blue oltremare di Ron saettò sulla sua figura minuta ma ben proporzionata.

"_Sei carina sta sera?!?"_ si chiese Harry prima di lanciare uno sguardo di fuoco al suo migliore amico.

-Grazie...- sussurrò la bruna con una vocina sottile, sottile. -...Ora devo andare. Victor mi starà già aspettando...-

Si voltò velocemente facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mossi. Il suo profumo di primavera invase le vene di Ron.

- Victor!- esclamò il rosso con un tono della voce troppo alto per essere una semplice affermazione.

Hermione si bloccò. Le sue spalle si alzavano ed abbassavano velocemente. Stava cercando di calmarsi.

-Hai qualche problema, Ronald?!- il suo tono cercava di non fare trasparire la sua ira.

Ron si strinse nelle spalle mentre con forza serrava i pugni nelle tasche dell'abito.

-Niente da obbiettare. Divertiti pure... con il _nemico_- le disse fulminandolo con lo sguardo chiaro.

Hermione boccheggiò in cerca di ossigeno da far arrivare al cervello. Portò le dita affusolate sui fianchi snelli e guardò Ron con gli occhi che dardeggiavano.

-In fatti, _Ronald_, avevo tutta l'intenzione di divertirmi ed ignorare le tue stupide quanto insulse provocazioni!- Hermione scandì perfettamente ogni singola lettera. Lo guardò ancora per qualche istante prima di correre velocemente verso il ritratto della "Signora Grassa" e svanire dietro di esso.

Harry lo guardò disgustato prima di trascinarlo di nuovo verso la poltrona e sibilargli:

-Bravo!-

Ron scrutò il fuoco. I grandi occhi blue senza alcuna espressione. Serrò forte i pugni sulle ginocchia e non rispose.

Harry aveva perfettamente ragione.

-Dai Draco! Invitami a ballare!- la vocetta stridula e petulante di Pansy Parkinson risvegliò Malfoy dal suo trance.

Aveva gli occhi argentei puntati sulla piccola tavola occupata da un manciata di Grifondoro. O meglio dai suoi _"amici" _Grifondoro.

San Potter, Lenticchia, Piccola Weasley, i San Grifondoro al completo, Krum e naturalmente lei. Hermione Granger. La brunetta riccioluta che da un paio di notti occupava silenziosamente i suoi sogni di adolescente.

La vide conversare amabilmente con Ginny, la sorella di Ronald.

I lunghi capelli mossi erano alquanto morbidi quella sera. Il viso bello e delicato brillava di luce propria e le sue labbra piene e ben disegnate erano un sogno per chiunque ragazzo.

Inarcò un sopraciglio quando notò Krum servirsi per la decima volta un boccale di birra. Era seduto accanto ad Hermione ma non avevano conversato molto durante la serata.

Draco spostò velocemente il suo sguardo intelligente sul viso stranamente scuro di Weasley. Il rosso continuava a guardare insistentemente verso Hermione. Lei, però, seguitava tranquillamente ad ignorarlo.

-DRACO!- ancora una volta la voce di Pansy lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Si voltò lentamente verso la ragazza che si era attorcigliata intorno al suo braccio.

-Questa canzone è proprio bella! Per favore!- lo pregò ancora.

Draco sorrise tirato.

-Va bene, mon coeur...- la prese per mano e la condusse al centro della sala. Notò diverse coppie danzare tranquille altre,invece, sembravano stessero lottando contro un _"Pietrificus Totalus"._ Soprattutto quella composta da Neville e Padma.

Spostò il suo sguardo sul tavolo dei Grifondoro e scoprì che era quasi vuoto, fatta eccezione per Lenticchia, dallo sguardo cupo e nervoso, San Potter, che faceva concorrenza a Ron, e Lavanda che era seduta accanto al rosso con un'espressione alquanto annoiata.

-Hai intenzione di continuare a fissare quel tavolo, Draco?!- Pansy continuava ad appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, ma sembrava avesse scoperto cosa lui guardasse.

Draco si irrigidì.

-Stavo giusto notando di quanto siano patetici i Grifondoro...- disse tranquillamente facendole fare una piccola piroette aggraziata.

Pansy si riappoggiò al biondo. Continuarono ad ondeggiare sulle note della musica fino a quando la ragazza non parlò di nuovo.

-Credo che la mezzosangue abbia fatto un incantesimo abbastanza potente a Victor Krum. Non vedo altre possibilità per cui una persona famosa come lui si possa interessare ad una come lei...-

Draco non seppe il motivo, ma sentire Pansy parlare male di Hermione gli fece andare il sangue al cervello. Serrò forte le labbra per non risponderle. Non vedeva l'ora che quella dannata canzone terminasse. Aveva bisogno d'ossigeno e l'unico modo per trovarlo era recarsi sulla torre di Astronomia.

Finalmente le ultime note tremolarono insicure nell'immensa sala grande addobbata a festa, mettendo fine a quel supplizio.

Malfoy allontanò velocemente Pansy dal suo torace. Le baciò freddamente la fronte e con la voce più calda che mai avesse potuto fare le disse:

-Io vado in dormitorio. Ho un terribile mal di testa, CI vediamo domandi, mon coeur...-

Pansy parve stupita. Si limitò solamente ad asserire.

Tenne gli occhi fissi sull'elegante figura di Draco che si allontanava verso le grandi porte di quercia dell'entrata prima di scomparire.

Il ballo ormai stava volgendo a termine. Molti avevano lasciato la sala.

Le note di un altro ballo, però, continuavano a riempire il salone.

-Hirmiun!- la voce di Krum raggiunse la bruna seduta accanto a Neville, distrutto per l'incessante fatica di tentare di ballare decentemente.

La giovane si era voltata, scorgendo il cercatore bulgaro, in piedi davanti alla porta a vetri che dava sul bellissimo parco di Hogwarts.

Victor aveva gli occhi lucidi e le gote rosse. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che era brillo.

Hermione si era alzata stancamente, quelle dannate scarpe col tacco leggermente alto la stavano uccidendo. Non fece neanche qualche passo quando una mano grande e forte le bloccò il polso.

-Dove pensi di andare?!- la voce di Ron le arrivò alle orecchie.

"Chi si crede di essere per farmi questa domanda?!"

Si voltò con i grandi occhi scuri ridotti a due fessure. Gli strappò il braccio dalla mano.

-Il mio cavaliere mi ha chiamato, Ronald. Pensa un po' agli affari e tuoi e continua ad intrattenere Lavanda- oca – Giuliva- Brown...- gli sibilò prima di voltarsi ed avviarsi velocemente verso Krum che l'attendeva accanto alla porta a vetri.

Ron osservò accigliato la scena. I due giovani parlarono per un po' fino a quando Victor non la trascinò fuori nel parco di Hogwarts.

Il rosso serrò la mascella mentre lentamente si colorava di un porpora acceso e brillante. Si voltò verso Harry.

-Ehi, torno tra un minuto...- gli disse prima di raggiungere a grandi passi la vetrata che dava sui giardini.

Il bruno non l'aveva ascoltato nemmeno, intento com'era, a controllare che le mani di Dean non scendessero troppo in basso fino a finire sul sedere di Ginny mentre ballavano il centesimo lento della serata.

Ron aprì silenziosamente la porta trasparente. Uscì fuori nell'oscurità di Hogwarts. Il freddo venticello di Dicembre gli sferzò il viso rosso e caldo donandogli un momento di refrigerio.

-Afanti, Hirmiun... un bacio sulle labbra. Ti chiedo così tanto?!- Krum continuava a supplicare Hermione mentre lanciava per la millesima volta il suo sguardo nella leggera scollatura dell'abito.

Hermione lo ignorò completamente. Aveva altri problemi a cui pensare.

"Quella brutta oca di Lavanda! Ma cos'ha lei più di me?!" continuava a domandarsi. All'improvviso, le mani di Victor saettarono veloci sul suo fondoschiena.

Senza pensarci, Hermione liberò un sonoro ceffone sulla guancia del bulgaro facendogli voltare il viso. Per tutta risposta il bruno le bloccò i polsi e posò prepotentemente le labbra fredde su quelle di Hermione.

La bruna non riuscì a realizzare immediatamente quello che le stava accadendo. Sentiva soltanto l'imminente necessità di riprendere fiato e le calde lacrime che avevano preso a scenderle dagli occhioni scuri. Non riusciva a liberarsi dalla sua lingua nella gola e quel contatto la stava soffocando.

In quel momento, un solo volto le comparve davanti agli occhi.

"...Ron..." pensò prima che quel disgustoso bacio si interrompesse bruscamente.

Il rosso sollevò di peso il bulgaro lanciandolo con poca grazia contro l'albero che si trovava a pochi passi da loro. Colpì, con forza, Victor al volto.

-Hermione stai bene?!- chiese voltandosi immediatamente verso di lei.

La bruna lo guardò negli occhi. Le lacrime continuavano a scendere copiose dai suoi occhi ambrati di miele. Non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo tremendamente chiaro. Improvvisamente, si era sentita... _sporca_. Non riusciva a sopportare che propio lui l'avesse vista in quella situazione.

Si alzò velocemente.

-Io...io...- cercò di spiegargli ma, prima di riuscire a terminare la frase, la paura e la vergogna la fecero fuggire via.

Ron era rimasto fermo, immobile, a vederla allontanarsi.

-Hermione...- sussurrò prima di inseguirla.

Draco passeggiava tristemente tra i corridoi di Hogwarts. Nonostante fosse lì da quasi 7 anni riusciva ancora a meravigliarsi di quanto quei passaggi interni fossero tortuosi e confusionari. Chiunque inesperto si sarebbe potuto perdere.

Sospirò mentre inconsciamente voltò un angolo. Proseguì la sua passeggiata per altri corridoi illuminati da sporadiche torce fino ad arrivare all'imponente porta di ferro della torre di astronomia. La sospinse. Percorse lentamente i gradini tortuosi dell'oscura scala a chiocciola. Il portone di quercia che vi era alla fine era socchiuso.

Appena varcata la soglia un vento freddo e deciso gli sferzò il bel volto severo. La torre di astronomia era deserta. Si incamminò verso il suo posto preferito. Attraversò silenziosamente il corridoio che si apriva tra le due fila di telescopi. L' aria gelida si insinuò maggiormente tra le pieghe del suo abito leggero e sfarzoso.

Tirò su il colletto del mantello.

Si soffermò a guardare le grandi lenti che rilucevano alla luce della luna che faceva capolino dal cielo stellato. La sua luce argentea si concentrava particolarmente in un punto accanto alla balaustra. Seguì con gli occhi chiari il fascio luminoso.

Il suo cuore si fermò all'improvviso.

Un'esile figurata ammantata di bianco danzava elegantemente. Gli occhi chiusi e le guance rigate dalle lacrime. I lunghi capelli morbidi ondeggiavano e giocavano amabilmente con il fascio argenteo del satellite terrestre. I leggiadri movimenti spostavano di tanto in tanto la pregiatissima stoffa dell'abito, facendo intravedere le lunghe gambe sode e affusolate. Le piccole gemme che componevano la sua coroncina infrangevano la luce lunare in tanti piccoli arcobaleni. Le ali argentee sembravano fatte di un materiale incorporeo, impalpabile.

"Un angelo..." pensò Malfoy cercando di aguzzare la vista e di rimanere nascosto. Non voleva che quella creatura si spaventasse e fuggisse via, lontano dalla sua vista.

La giovane si voltò meglio mostrando a pieno il viso dai lineamenti dolci e regolari.

Il cuore di Draco si fermò di nuovo.

"Hermione Granger..." sussurrò a se stesso nascondendosi meglio dietro al telescopio di ottone.

Continuò a scrutare quella figura esile e bella. Non poteva essere davvero la Granger. Era troppo bella e leggiadra e delicata e stupenda per essere lei... una _mezzosangue_.

Voltò la testa serrando forte gli occhi. "Ma ti sei bevuto il cervello! Quella è Hermione Granger una mezzosangue... e tu odi le mezzosangue, non le trovi carine, ne tanto meno belle e simpatiche!"

Un richiamo irresistibile l'aveva spinto a voltarsi di nuovo. Non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Quella figura era ammagliante.

Un rumore assordante all'improvviso interruppe quella magia. Hermione smise di danzare portando la sua attenzione verso la porta di ferro.

Un ragazzo alto e robusto si precipitò verso di lei.

_...Capelli rossi..._

-Weasley!- sussurrò il biondo serrando forte i pugni. Non voleva vedere. Non riusciva a sopportare l'idea di quella che sarebbe potuto accadere tra quei due.

Si voltò di scatto allontanandosi verso la porta che l'avrebbe condotto nel corridoio parallelo alla sala comune dei Serpeverde. Rientrò all'improvviso nell'aria calda di Hogwarts. Quel sobbalzo di temperatura gli tolse il fiato.

Corse velocemente lungo le scale tortuose. Arrivò affannato alla fine dei gradini. Si appoggiò alla parete fredda e spoglia. Il cuore gli batteva ed una starna sensazione gli stava nascendo dentro, nel profondo della sua anima. Erano una sensazione strana e contrastante. Non riusciva a capire esattamente se fosse piacevole o meno.

L'unica cosa di cui era certo era che voleva conoscere Hermione Granger e, per farlo, si sarebbe ribellato anche al demonio stesso.

Fu una promessa solenne fatta a se stesso.

Fu una promessa, una stupida e semplicissima promessa, che, però, gli cambiò la vita.

Ron si avviò silenzioso verso la torre di Astronomia. Sapeva che l'avrebbe trovata lì. Percorse velocemente i vari gradini che componevano la serpeggiante scalinata fino ad arrivare al grande portone di ferro.

Lo sospinse leggermente. Un rumore stridulo ed insopportabile riempì l'aria notturna.

Guardò immediatamente verso la balaustra dove spesso aveva trovato Hermione in lacrime per colpa di qualche cattiveria messa in giro da un serpeverde.

Anche quella volta la trovò lì. Bellissima nel suo abito da fata mentre danzava a piedi nudi sotto la luce della luna.

Si voltò a guardarlo.

I suoi occhi ambrati e grandi brillavano di lacrime. Le guance lisce e morbide erano arrossate e rigate da qualche luccicone. Smise di ballare.

Ron ebbe l'irrefrenabile desiderio di raggiungerla ed abbracciarla. Tenerla forte a sé e consolarla. Dirle che tutto quello che era successo era ormai acqua passata e che in quel momento era al sicuro perché lui... l'avrebbe protetta. Sempre.

Si avvicinò a lei intrecciando le sue dita dietro la schiena. Se avesse lasciato libere le sue mani avrebbero agito da sole, abbracciando Hermione con la speranza che quei singulti disperati e silenziosi cessassero.

-Ehi...- era riuscito a dire sfiorandole i capelli. Hermione aveva abbassato lo sguardo voltando la testa da un lato.

Ron si era accigliato.

-Cosa c'è?!-

La bruna aveva sospirato prima di parlare.

-Sono una stupida, bambina, viziata...- le sue parole erano dure e i suoi occhioni continuavano a rimanere bassi.

Ron si era morso la lingua per non risponderle subito.

-No, che non lo sei...- le disse disfiorandole i capelli morbidi.

Hermione si era asciugata una lacrima con il dorso della mano. Al polso continuava tintinnare il braccialetto. Un ciondolo mancava all'appello.

-Manca una H...- sussurrò Ron indicando l'ornamento d'argento.

La bruna alzò immediatamente lo sguardo posandolo sul gioiello.

-L'avrà strappato via quando...- non riuscì a terminare la frase perché un'altra scarica di singhiozzi l'attraversò.

Ron le portò due dita sotto il mento facendolo alzare.

-Non piangere più, 'Mione... adesso ci sono io qui con te per difenderti...- il tono del rosso era così dolce e comprensivo che Hermione smise di piangere per sorridergli.

-Non avevi mai usato quel timbro di voce con me...- disse la bruna sorridendo tra le ultime lacrime che si versarono.

Ron si portò una mano dietro la nuca.

-Beh, perché noi non abbiamo bisogno di smancerie e dolcezze...- Ron fu così sincero che fece ridere la sua amica.

Hermione alzò totalmente il suo viso.

-Mi dispiace di essermi arrabbiata con te questa sera..-

Il rosso inghiottì il vuoto. Hermione non si era mai scusata con lui. Mai, eppure si conoscevano da 7 anni.

-Dispiace anche a me, 'Mione...- il suo nome pronunciato dalle belle labbra del ragazzo la fece rabbrividire.

-Pace?!- le chiese all'improvviso allungando una mano.

Hermione guardò le sue dita grandi. Sorrise pensando che quel gesto informale era proprio da Ron.

Senza pensarci troppo, la bruna lo guardò nei profondi occhi chiari e con un piccolo movimento annullò il già minimo spazio che si era andato a creare tra di loro. Lo abbracciò stretto affondando il suo naso sul petto del ragazzo annusando e respirando il suo buon odore.

Ron rimase impietrito quando Hermione gli gettò le braccia al collo. Era così morbida e profumata che aveva davvero una voglia pazzesca di stringerla più forte a sé e di riuscire a provare con più decisione le bellissime sensazioni che gli stava dando solo con quel semplicissimo contatto.

Le passò una mano possente attorno ad i fianchi e l'attirò maggiormente a sé. Poteva sentire tutte le sue piccole forme schiacciate contro il suo corpo. Immediatamente si sentì in paradiso. Appoggiò la guancia sui suoi morbidi boccoli e sentì Hermione sussurrare qualcosa.

-Pace...-

Ormai Ron era già partito.

Harry era ancora seduto al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Ormai era rimasto solo lui. Hermione e Ron erano spariti. Lavanda era andata a parlare con le due gemelle Patil al tavolo dei Corvonero. Dean e Ginny non si vedevano più sulla pista da ballo.

"La starà soffocando in qualche stanzino per le scope..." pensò Harry assaporando il secondo sorso di burrobirra della serata. Non aveva toccato cibo e tanto di meno le bevande. Era stato troppo impegnato a controllare Dean e Ginny.

Cosa diavolo aveva Thomas che a lui mancava. Insomma, lui aveva visto in faccia molte volte Voldemort, era il capitano di Quidditch, era famoso e... Non si era accorto di lei quando era ancora in tempo. Dean ne aveva solo approfittato.

Sbuffò cercando di focalizzare i suoi pensieri su qualcosa che non fossero quei due.

Dio! Era un'impresa... specialmente quella sera che Ginny aveva deciso di essere ancora più bella del solito. I lunghi capelli color fiamma erano stati arricciati e lasciati morbidi sulle spalle, il visino minuto e delicato brillava sotto la luce delle torce giocando amabilmente con le ombre. Le labbra rosse e ben disegnate erano lucide ed incantevoli. Quel vestito bianco creava un bellissimo contrasto con i suoi fili di rame.

Sospirò. Quella_ bambina_ era davvero bellissima e lui era stato un emerito imbecille quando non se ne era accorto.

-A cosa pensi grande capitano?!- la voce dolce e solare di Ginny lo fece sussultare.

Harry si voltò a guardarla. Gli sorrideva così sinceramente che sentì il suo cuore fermarsi.

-Nulla di particolare...-

Ginny si accigliò prima di bere dal calice di Harry.

-Ne avevo proprio bisogno...-

Il bruno arrossì pensando che aveva appoggiato anche lui le labbra su quel bicchiere. Si voltò completamente e la scrutò.

- Dov'è Dean?!-

Ginny non si scompose bevve un altro sorso di burrobirra (sempre dal boccale di Harry) e rispose naturalmente:

- Sta parlando con Seamus di quidditch... ci siamo lasciati...-

Harry sfiorò il collasso. Si affogò con un boccone troppo grande di pane. Tossì numerose volte prima di riprendere a respirare. Si voltò a guardare nuovamente quell' esserino ammantato di bianco.

- Vi...vi siete lasciati?! Quando?! Dove?! Perché?!- sparò letteralmente tutte le parole o meglio le domande che conosceva.

Ginny rise notando Harry leggermente accigliato. Era davvero bellissimo in quel vestito blue notte. Gli occhi verdi risaltavano appieno.

-Sì, adesso, fuori nel giardino perché non mi piaceva più...- Ginny rispose perfettamente a tutte le domande che le aveva posto.

Harry sgranò la bocca prima di inghiottire il vuoto. Non riusciva a credere del peso che si era appena tolto dal suo stomaco.

-E adesso lui sta parlando di Quidditch con Seamus?! Forte!-

Ginny rise ancora. Si portò una ciocca fulva lontano dagli occhi chiari.

-Già...- sorseggiò di nuovo la burrobirra di Harry.

-E tu... stai bene?!- le chiese cercando il suo sguardo.

Ginny gli sorrise tranquilla.

-Mai stata meglio...-

Harry le sfiorò una guancia morbida. Com'era vellutata la sua pelle.

-Quindi se ti invitassi a ballare... accetteresti?!- le chiese timidamente diventando rosa sulle gote.

Ginny sgranò gli occhi chiari. Gli prese una mano e intrecciò le loro dita.

-Molto volentieri... e poi io ti devo un ballo se non ricordo male?!-

Il cuore di Harry sussultò nel sentire quelle parole. Si alzarono velocemente dal loro posto ed Harry guidò dolcemente la rossa al centro della pista ormai del tutto deserta. Le passò una mano intorno alla vita mentre l'altra la intrecciava con quella di Ginny. La guardò negli occhi chiarissimi e la vide sorridere.

-Adoro questa canzone...- gli sussurrò appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.

Harry sorrise. Era così bello tenerla stretta a sé. Quel profumo di ciliegia matura lo mandava in estasi. Respirò profondamente quell'odore.

-Sì, anch'io _adesso_ adoro questa canzone...-

Ginny si fece più vicina a lui. Non poteva credere a quanto stesse bene stretta tra le braccia di Harry. Mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile, prima che un silenzio, interrotto solo dalla musica e dai loro respiri rilassati, calasse tra di loro.

THE END

(o meglio... THE BIGININIG)

_p.s._

_Il resto è storia nella mia ffc "Da auror a babbani"..._


End file.
